A Love Rekindled?
by KagamiPINKAgreste
Summary: At a bar feeling like dirt, Vanellope ends up meeting an old friend. As he comforts her, he wonders if maybe she'd now look his way.
1. Heartache Healed?

**Author's Note: **Yep, another Gloyd and Vanellope fanfic. Consider it another birthday gift for today W.R Winters. You LOVE this ship, so I will show SOME respect. So again HAPPY BIRTHDAY WOLFIE!

**WARNING:** AU/Real World, SRRs are aged up 20 years old.

* * *

**Review Responses (THANK YOU for taking the time too):**

_**W.R Winters: **_Glad you loved it. I needed to give something sweet for your b-day. Don't give that look. Of course I did, I had too it's my Sugar Rush heart duh. 😉🌸🌸 Oh yes it was a threat. Vanellope kids but NOT when it harms her friends/fellow racers. Those two are always blunt simple.

* * *

Hazel eyes hold back another round of tears. Black hair messy and falling loose out of her ponytail. Her design dark brown jeans getting water stains from holding her shaky drink

Throat tight, heart suffocating feeling she can't breath. Hands clench tighter around the red whine bottle abd it's shot glass. Thoughts jumping and racing as she turns the (suprisingly comfortable) bar stool she rests on. Watching many drunks, sickos and hoodlums mingle and pass out.

_'What am I doing here? I'm not apart of this world anymore, fooling myself I was good enough for HIS. Only good thing, HE wouldn't dare look for me here.' _She thinks downing around shot. Looks down into the empty glass only seeing his smiling face, golden blond hair she loved to touch, bright sky blue eyes as he says "Always Nelly, us always". She growls throwing the shot glass, it shatters making contact with the far wall.

"You... you damn lair." She mumbles heart broken, staring harshly at the shattered glass pieces. A throat clearing and bottle moving draws her attention. Her misty hazel eyes turn to concern brown ones. His voice sounds far away but still safe.

Red whine bottle gripped in his hands, he sets it down on the shelf behind him not breaking eye contact with this disheveled woman. "Let me guess, some asshole was stupid?"

She finally smirks, a light giggle in it. "Give the hot bartender a prize. Can I have the bottle back?" "Thanks for the compliment. Nope sorry sweetheart, I'm cutting you off." He grabs a rag out his black jeans starts wiping the counter. "The asshole what, lose brain cells? Only thing I could see that would lead to this..."

He trails off for her to fill in the blanks. "Parents never approved of me, they swore I ruin his reputation. They shoved his ex bitch in both are faces. Ultimatum: his high-life or me. So yea I'm here because he chose me yay." She states in heartache staring at the now cleaner counter. "Give me the bottle back." She states flatly again. He doesn't answer just sadly smiles at her.

"Sorry Van, not doing it. You don't need that privileged prick if he was stupid enough to hurt you." _'Van? How does he know my old nickname?' _She looks up into the bartender's face trying to place where it was she knows him from when...

"Yo, Gloyd another beer." A guy with green hair and tan skin shouts chilling with a redheaded girl curled into his side sipping a ginger ale. The bartender now identified as Gloyd nods towards his shouter. "Gotcha Swizz, one sec." Gloyd smirks at his Van before heading to serve Swizz.

She follows his movements as he heads back to her. "Prankenstein? Seriously?" Gloyd tips his orange cap at her. "Ya got me Vanellope. So back to your ex..." She cuts him off. "Don't Gloyd just don't." He gives her a hard stare. Licks his lips debating but decides to say it.

"Look it's been 9 years since you were last here. Why I don't I reintroduce you to this side of the city." He offers tho it sounds more of demand. Hazel eyes glare at him harshly. "Orangeboar it's been awhile. Don't think now you could order me around, ever."

He smiles inwardly happy he sees the fire back in her eyes.

* * *

**5 HOURS LATER, 1 BEFORE CLOSING...**

"Shut up Malarkey... I was stupid I get it." Gloyd throws a pretzel at a chuckling Swizzle. He waves his hand out holding the bowl of near gone pretzels to fellow employee: Snowanna Rainbeau. Her dyed afro bounces as she moves winking to get Gloyd's order done. Her purple eyes widen seeing Vanellope. "VANNY, DAMN GIRL... WHAT'S UP?!" She shouts as ravenette chuckles at Snow's unknown screaming.

Vanellope turns back from saluting Snow, she smiles drinking some water. "Wait really Prankenstein... I remember old unlaughy Taffy. You actually tried to sing to her, hoping she agree? You sing like someone strangling a cat."

Gloyd grumbles unheard words Jubileena gets up from Swizzle's lap and lightly hugs him. "You're better off without that rude girl." The redhead smiles releasing him. Swizzle smirks at him as Jubileena returns to sitting on his lap. "Damn my girl is so considerate huh." Swizzle laughs as his girl blushes he kisses the back of her exposed neck.

Vanellope smiles sadly at their affection. Gloyd reaches across the table resting his hand on her shoulder. "Swizz isn't wrong on me. Now Van YOU'RE better off without that pompous prick." Swizzle clears his throat. The 3 turn to him. His dark brown look confused facing the bar doors.

Vanellope turns after seeing Gloyd's raised eyebrow, the anger in his eyes. Her hazel eyes widen turning to find at the doors. "Rancis..." Vanellope's voice shakes, seeing him. Her mouth goes dry as he looks around the bar she knows his determined expression. Sky blue eyes are steel, his beloved blond hair is actually out of place as if he hadn't combed or gelled it. He walks up to the bar furiously slams his hands on the counter. Tho the waitress doesn't hear a thing. He doesn't notice the 4 pairs of eyes watching him from the far right corner.

Snowanna gets more pretzels, she turns shocked to find a blond hair, blue eyed she assumes high class guy glaring at her. She takes out her headphones. "Ummm sorry. What was it-" "Fluggerbutter, Rancis Fluggerbutter looking for a beautiful woman. Hazel whimsical eyes, soft black hair. Goes by Vanellope von Schweetz. Seen or hear of her, did she come in here?"

His voice is demanding but anyone could hear the desperation in it. Hearing his last name Fluggerbutter had Snowanna nearly crush the pretzel bag in her nervousness. Slightly turns her head to their table, Gloyd shrugs his shoulders, still mouthing out "So what?" he gestures to the doors. Snow could see Vanellope looking as if she'd vomit. Her mint green hood over her head.

"I'm very sorry sir. But I haven't seen nor heard of this girl." Her voice smooth and relaxed. Sky blue eyes soften from their glare. A shallow sigh escapes his lips. "Thank you. Enjoy your evening." Rancis bows his head kindly. Carelessly tosses a 100 dollar bill in front of Snowanna. He starts heading towards the doors when he spots something shiny at his left he turns seeing a mint green hoodie but what catches his eye is the girl's right hand playing with some locks of black hair. Her wrist shows a golden charm bracelet gleaming.

Sky blue eyes widen he rushes over. "Vanellope..." He's breathless. She grips her bracelet more hidding in her left hand. The silence kills him, he gently reaches for her shoulder. Before he touches her Gloyd clears his throat. "Do we have a problem here? Does she look like she wants leave with you."

Gloyd stands up as does Swizzle, when Rancis stares at Vanellope still ignoring him. Rancis glares at the men. "You two aren't my concern." Vanellope bites her lower lip. She lifts her head up staring into Rancis's sky blue eyes. "Now I'm your concern? When your parents told us to break up because it was NOTHING serious. That I was just some maid trash not worthy of you, you didn't fight them on it. You didn't fight them for us. Don't you dare tell me, when Crumbelina walked in you weren't drooling over her too. Rancis you know I'm not stupid."

As Vanellope kept ranting in mid-tears she stands up glaring softly at the 3 on the table. "I'll be okay." Shestorms out Rancis looking ashamed. He runs after her. Gloyd and Swizzle/Jubileena stare on but don't follow.

Outside the bar it starts to rain drips grow harsher quickly. Vanellope has her back towards Rancis. Fists shaking he risks her anger turning her to face him. Kneeling down at her feet, eyes in the dirt looking down. "Vanellope please, forgive my idiocy my cowardice. I know I ruined your trust me. I'm begging you my Nelly, Crumbelina means absolutely NOTHING to me. I love you with every fiber of my being, my very soul. My parents could disown me let them. Vanellope I can't lose you, without you I truly have nothing."

Vanellope leans down, lifting his face to met her crying eyes. "Butterfingers, swear to me right now... you won't ever leave me alone again. Rancis I love you too." Rancis picks her up suprising her, she giggles in shaky laughs from crying. "THANK YOU, THANK YOU SO DAMN MUCH MY SWEET VANELLOPE! I LOVE YOU, I LOVE YOU, I LOVE YOU!" He continues to shout twirling her like a lunatic.

Gloyd haven seen everything silently walks back to the bar with Swizzle side hugging Jubileena to himself. "I hope he gives her the happiness she deserves."

* * *

**THE END! **

**Yeah... okay W.R Winters be angry. I will understand it was supposed to be a Gloyd and Vanellope fanfic for you but in mid-write this happened. My VanillaButter heart won out. I was on autopilot sorry.**


	2. Heartache Healed? - Alternative Ending

**Author's Note: **Okay so obviously this needed an alter ending…. W.R Winters sorry again... 😅🌸🌸

**Review Responses (THANK YOU for taking the time too):**

**A Rekindled Love?:**

_**W.R Winters: **_Yea, at first I thought 'WHAT THE PINK IS THIS?' But I do understand why it wasn't your true taste. I did try to warn you. So that's why I'm trying to redeem myself. 😅

* * *

Sky blue eyes widen he rushes over. "Vanellope..." He's breathless. She grips her golden charm bracelet more hidding it her left hand. The silence kills him, he gently reaches for her shoulder. Before he touches her Gloyd clears his throat. "Do we have a problem here? Does she look like she wants leave with you."

Gloyd stands up as does Swizzle, when Rancis stares at Vanellope still ignoring him. Rancis glares at the men. "You two aren't my concern." Vanellope bites her lower lip. She lifts her head up staring into Rancis's sky blue eyes. "Now I'm your concern? When your parents told us to break up because it was NOTHING serious. That I was just some maid trash not worthy of you, you didn't fight them on it. You didn't fight them for us. Don't you dare tell me, when Crumbelina walked in you weren't drooling over her too. Rancis you know I'm not stupid."

As Vanellope kept ranting in mid-tears she stands up glaring softly at the 3 on the table. "I'll be okay." She storms out Rancis looking ashamed. He runs after her through the doors. Gloyd and Swizzle/Jubileena stare on but don't follow. Gloyd slumps back in the chair.

_'Van, please do what's right for you. You have always been too forgiving.' _Orangeboar pleas watching the privileged prick chase after HIS good friend.

Outside the bar it starts to rain drops grow harsher quickly. Vanellope has her back towards Rancis. Fists shaking he risks her anger turning her to face him. Kneeling down at her feet, eyes in the dirt looking down.

"Vanellope please, forgive my idiocy my cowardice. I know I ruined your trust me. I'm begging you my Nelly, Crumbelina means absolutely NOTHING to me. I love you with every fiber of my being, my very soul. My parents could disown me let them. Vanellope I can't lose you, without you I truly have nothing." His uasully smooth voice is reduced to heavy uncontrollably cracks.

His sky blue eyes are blurred by tears, he wraps his arms around her tiny legs. She stumbles from the force of his strong fast grip. Her hazel eyes stare down at his disheveled blond hair. She runs her fingers through it, he sobs harder. He's voice muffled, yet Vanellope hears him clearly.

"Nelly please say something. Anything please." The ravenette grips her golden charm bracelet resting on her right wrist. She glances down at the blue heart and costume made RV1 charms jingling between her fingers. Holding the removed bracelet in her right hand as her left lightly caresses his wet messy hair.

Rancis leans deeper into her touch, he's craved it so much. Hazel eyes blink once, rosy lips in a thin line than releases a deep breath. "Butterfingers, look at me." Sky blue eyes automatically turn up loosing his grip on her legs.

She reaches down to grab his left hand in her right hand. She places the golden charm bracelet in Rancis's shaky hand, sky blue eyes widen in horror staring at his Nelly's prized possession. Watches her turn away starting move. In desperation he reaches for her right wrist. She refuses to say anything let alone look at him.

"Nelly, please I horribly screwed up. Don't shut me out. I love you. I love you." He repeats lightly caressing her held wrist. Gloyd and Swizzle/Jubileena reveal their presence. "HEY! Take your hand off her." Orangeboar reaches over takes a hold on Vanellope's waist. Brown eyes glare into sky blue ones. Vanellope glances at Rancis an empty look in her eyes.

"Fluggerbutter, let me go." Her voice is emotionless, as if looking at a stranger. Swizzle storms over, "Yo this is getting sad. Blondie let Vanellope go." Swizzle snatches her arm out of Rancis's reach. His brown eyes glare down at him, giving Rancis a once over. "Ha it's almost funny. You Richie Rich, begging for a girl. Didn't she say something about a polished ex... well run back to THAT, you didn't try to fight it before."

"Swizzle enough. Let's go. Gloyd can I crash at your place?" Vanellope stares dead head of her were Jubileena stands watching with tears matching Vanellope's own. Gloyd side hugs her. As Rancis raises from his kneeling position on the wet dirty concrete. "Nelly I love you. You're everything to me..."

Swizzle scoffs walking over to punch this Brit. "Swizzle, this prick isn't going to jail." Gloyd states holding back his own fury. Vanellope looks over her shoulder, Rancis looks hopefully still his left hand shows her golden charm bracelet palm up.

"Gloyd is right. He's not worth it. I'm everything you weren't willing to fight for, until you thought you couldn't have me." She turns away side glances Gloyd smiling sadly. "You and I never could have worked. Coming from two completely different worlds. Go back to yours, Crumbelina could have you."

Rancis releases a shaky sigh. "Nelly ALWAYS." He looks into her eyes vows strongly. "Vanellope I'll always love you. I'm truly sorry, I broke the most important thing in the world to me." In low gentlemanly bow his head leans his head lower staring at HER golden charm bracelet in his left hand. "I won't ever stop, trying to win you're heart back." Rancis stands staring at Gloyd.

Orangeboar has a darkish fire in his eyes. Rancis nods firmly towards him. "Thank you for being there when I couldn't." Vanellope glances at Rancis once more before nudging Gloyd to leave.

Brown eyes turn to her hazel ones he gently walks her away from Rancis. Vanellope rests her head on his right shoulder, they all can hear the ravenette's broken whisper. "Goodbye Mr. Fluggerbutter." Her sobs break her voice. Gloyd turns his head as they walk towards Jubileena hugging Van. Swizzle and him watch Rancis walk off a broken man.

"Trouble?" "No. If he comes near my Van again. Fuck jail, I'll make him disappear." Swizzle smirks to Gloyd's promise. The 4 walk back to the bar in silence.

* * *

**THE END...😱😣 Rancis you should have fought harder, if you loved Vanellope. **


End file.
